civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Torreya State Park
Torreya State Park is a 12,000 acre (49 km²) Florida State Park, U.S. National Natural Landmark and historic site thirteen miles (19 km) north of Bristol. It is located north of S.R 12 on the Apalachicola River, in northwestern Florida, at 2576 N.W. Torreya Park Road. It was named for a rare species of Torreya tree which only grows on the river bluffs. Geography With river swamps and high pinelands, extensive ravines and high bluffs along the river, the park has one of the most variable terrains of any in Florida. History Prior Native American inhabitation has been confirmed by archaeological discoveries in the area. In 1818, General Andrew Jackson and his army crossed the Apalachicola here during the first Seminole Indian War. Ten years later, the first government road to cross the new Territory met the river here. Due to the river's importance during the Civil War, a six cannon battery was placed on a bluff to prevent the passage of Union gunboats. The gun pit's remains can still be seen in the park. Gregory House In 1849, Jason Gregory built a plantation at Ocheesee Landing, across from the park's current location. After the Civil War, like most plantations, it fell into disuse. Not long after the Civilian Conservation Corps was established in 1933, they started work to create the park. Part of the project in 1935 was disassembling the old Gregory House, moving it across the river and reconstructing in the park, where it stands today. Visitors can tour the Gregory House for a small fee. Biology Flora The park is one of the few places in the country where the endangered Few-flowered croomia (Croomia pauciflora) can still be found.Plant Profile for Croomia pauciflora Florida's Native Plants - Protected: C-D Other endangered species in the park include the feathery false lily of the valley, Canadian honewort and bloodroot.State Protected Plants in Florida With its location in the panhandle and large number and variety of hardwood trees (like beech, hickory, southern sugar maple, sourwood and sweetgum), the park provides the best view of fall colors in the state. Fauna Many animals can be seen in the park. Some of the mammals there include deer, squirrel, raccoon, opossum, fox, skunk, rabbit, bobcat and black bear. Dozens of species of birds can be viewed. Numerous species of amphibians and reptiles exist there as well, such as the Eastern Hognose Snake, gopher tortoises, and the rare Apalachicola dusky salamander. Recreational Activities The park has such amenities as birding, boating, hiking, picnicking, wildlife viewing and full camping facilities. It also has concessions, a museum and interpretive exhibit. The Apalachicola River Bluffs Trail, a National Recreational Trail, is part of the park. Image:torreyapark01.jpg|Entrance to Torreya State Park Image:torreyapark02.jpg|Gregory House at Torreya State Park Image:torreyapark04.jpg|View of the Apalachicola River in Torreya State Park Image:torreyapark05.jpg|View of the Apalachicola River in Torreya State Park References External links * Torreya State Park at Florida State Parks * Torreya State Park at State Parks * Torreya State Park Trails at Florida Department of Environmental Protection * A Special Place at A Glimpse of Florida *Explore Southern History: Torreya State Park - includes information on Gregory House Category:Florida state parks Category:Liberty County, Florida Category:National Natural Landmarks in Florida Category:National Register of Historic Places in Florida Category:Museums in Liberty County, Florida Category:Historic house museums in Florida Category:Plantations in Florida Category:Farm museums in Florida Category:American Civil War museums in Florida Category:Military and war museums in Florida Category:Civilian Conservation Corps in Florida fr:Parc d'État de Torreya